


Clouds and Lava

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Co-workers, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Harry Potter), Dragons, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Charlie Weasley, Hermione's Nook's Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest, Heterosexual Sex, Magical Tattoos, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, POV Hermione Granger, Porn With Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, is it really though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Hermione joins Charlie in search of the Quetezel Flying Lizard. A dragon that has so far been determined a myth, but many hope for it's actual existence. If anyone can find it they believe it to be Charlie Weasley. Or will Hermione be the one to find it, and what she needs?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	Clouds and Lava

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I take no responsibility for Hermione's OOC characteristics. She went rogue on me and I tried to get her to behave but she was stubborn. Hopefully it is still enjoyable though as it is my first Charmione also.
> 
> Thank you so much to RubyLipsStarryEyes for alpha and betaing for me! Without help I'm sure I wouldn't have finished it at all! 
> 
> The art that is shown is made by TalonWillow and inspired this story that was made for Hermione’s Nook Manip Fest.
> 
> All rights belong to JK etc.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50274146351/in/dateposted-public/)

It had been four days, and Hermione was already regretting her decision. Actually she went back and forth on it, but she was hot and sticky whenever she did regret it The only times she was able to cool off were during the short breaks they took from observing, searching, and note taking in their tent. Thankfully it had built in cooling charms otherwise she didn’t know how she would survive. Of course there was the sleep she got at night, but it never seemed to be enough with the humidity draining her throughout the day.

  
Charlie had tried to talk her into taking a dip in the river a few times to cool off, but she had adamantly refused. A deep, giant river in the middle of the jungle sounded absolutely terrifying and all kinds of a bad idea. It didn't stop the older redhead from jumping straight in though. Not that she would have expected anything else from the man. He worked with dragons after all. Taking risks and living edge was just in his nature, and she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy the sight of a smiling and wet Charlie Weasley.

  
She loved working for the rights of magical animals, but she worked in the actual Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures within the Ministry. Occasionally Charlie was brought in for dragon reports, sightings, and updated studies. He was the top expert on the creatures in both countries after a decade and a half of working with them. Sometimes she went to Romania or the newfound Welsh Green sanctuary in Wales, but for the most part she did her work inside and the redhead came to them. 

  
When Hermione had heard of Charlie, and a few of the other’s who specialized in certain magical creatures, were going out on research expeditions she had been excited for the potential developments that could be found. Each expert had a member from the department, which had grown quite a bit since her pushing it hard into the public eye, going along with them to do the actual documentation throughout the journey. A few experts though had chosen to go alone due to the nature of their creature. Dragons were incredibly temperamental and territorial, so while Charlie was set to go alone she had basically told him to suck it up only two days before his port key left. 

  
The redhead was searching for something mythological which wasn’t exactly to her taste, but it was Charlie so she hadn’t cared. It was some rumoured, but famous, dragon in the Costa Rican rainforest that no one had actually gotten information on that he was looking for. The country was small, the wizarding community smaller, and reports nothing more than brief sightings.

  
So far this supposed dragon was proving just as evasive as natives, and others from the dragon reserves convention, had insisted it was. They were set to search for two weeks and Hermione wasn’t sure she could last it. She had had enough camping when out on the horcrux hunt while also searching for theories and myths. Back then she had hated it just as much. Well in all honestly more but England hadn’t been near as frustrating with the heat. At least she was used to the cold.

  
It did help her that Charlie enjoyed it. He liked the solitude and being in nature among the animals. Considering he never wore a shirt and his numerous magical tattoos moved as often as the rest of the jungle she might as well have counted him as an animal. Although secretly she enjoyed it. 

  
So far they had made trips to only three of the wizarding villages to gather local rumours. Even going as far as to find seven people who had claimed to see the supposed dragon flying low over the dense treetops before disappearing behind clouds. Two out of the seven had sworn the supposed dragon flew straight into the side of the volcano itself also before exploding into a rain of lava. 

  
It sounded like complete rubbish in her opinion. Even if they disappeared into the clouds they would just reappear in half a minute as they moved. All the people had to do was wait yet no one ever saw it after it went into them? 

  
Then there was the idea of a dragon just exploding by flying itself straight into a volcano? Lava raining down around the area, but neither meat nor body parts were ever found? Dragons were brilliant creatures. They weren't stupid enough to fly straight into a mountain, and if they were that dumb the breed wouldn't exist. 

  
Still the wizarding community called it the Quetezel Flying Lizard, and believed its existence. They believed it to have incredible magical properties that would make the most prized dragon hides, and potion ingredients anyone could get their hands on. It’s why they were now searching for it in the first place. Although if it was that invasive and private she questioned the ethical use of their lives, especially depending on the breeds population. After discovery such a breed if near endangered would need constant protection from poachers. 

  
The Ministries across the world actually didn’t have that many dragon experts or reserves due to either their country being too large to manage or too small to fit it and have demand. That included Costa Rica and all Central America ones. Trainers from the Romanian reserve were highly sought for consultation, and they were the group being sent out into the field along with a handful of others from Asia and one from Brazil. 

  
They still had over a week left in their expedition, but no progress was frustrating. Their long day had been no exception to that as the streak continued. Then again they were looking for a mythological dragon so she didn't know why she was expecting anything less. Already all they had proved was that folklore was consistent across the small country. 

  
Tossing down her quill onto the desk she got up, and despite the creepy feeling the darkness gave her in such a place she decided to get some fresh air even if it was sticky. She was beginning to get frustrated, and the only leads they had were the two volcanoes they were camping between. Hardly a ten minute broom fly between them both keeping them at a conserved distance for observation. 

  
Charlie was sitting near the river bank, a spot he instantly had favored due to the relaxing sitting position, at least in comparison to everywhere else. It was beautiful after all. The trees had this shiny, but mossy look all around them. Vines hung from everywhere, draping over the river as well. In some areas the tree roots even stuck up high out of the ground near the edge of water, which is what the redhead was using as a backrest. 

  
“Something wrong?” he asked when she plopped down quite undignified like beside him on the dirt. She was closer to the water than she preferred, but she wanted to be close to the redhead in the growing darkness.

  
Picking up a nearby stick Hermione threw it into the river lazily. “We have no leads. No data. Nothing,” she complained. “All we have are some supposed volcanos and clouds where dragons suddenly disappear. What am I supposed to do with that?” 

  
Charlie laughed causing her glare at the rippling water. It was starting to glimmer with the rising stars of the dull dark blue sky where the sun clearly hadn’t sat just yet. Something they couldn’t see due to the density of the towering jungle. 

  
“Relax. We still have nine days yeah? I’m sure we will find something solid,” he said trying to sound encouraging.

  
Tilting her head to look over she gave him a disbelieving look. Her optimism had been shot over the last few months. Now didn’t exactly feel like a time she would gain it back. “How exactly are you so sure of that?” 

  
“There are only so many volcanoes,” he told her like she didn’t know. “... and we still have that last wizarding village to visit. We will just need to keep a sharp eye out. Sight, sound…..” 

  
“You think it's real,” she asked in a disapproving tone. “It’s absolute rubbish.”

  
“Of course I do,” Charlie said casually ignoring her tone. “Myths and legends all hold some form of merit to them. Even if not in the way people first perceive them.” 

  
Hermione sighed heavily, brushing her fallen twirls that were still frilled from the long day. The redhead had a point. Proven as much with the stories in Tales of Beedle the Bard. Many muggle tales as well. It still didn’t stop her from feeling any less frustrated. Just like it had taken her over six months to even entertain the validity behind the Tale of the Three Brothers. Joining the whole expedition last minute hadn’t given her time to thoroughly adjust to the possibility of such an imaginary dragon. 

  
“So Granger,” Charlie continued on over the quiet noises of what sounded like a moving forest that was just as alive at night as it was in the daylight. “Why did you really come out here? Myths have never been your thing.” 

  
“Obviously to help you look for the dragon,” Hermione insisted firmly. “Taking the proper notes, asking thorough questions among the locals. I think perhaps tomorrow we try venturing into the muggle world, and see if they have ever heard of any of this. Probably in the very rural villages.” 

  
Charlie furrowed his brows. “You want to go into the muggle world asking about dragons?”

  
“You say that like it’s absurd,” she said with a little annoyance. It’s not like muggles were unfamiliar with the legendary creatures. Not that many believed their existence, but they still knew of what they were.

  
“Isn't it?” he asked, seemingly genuine. 

  
“No,” she said. “Sometimes they see magical things and they just don’t know it. They believe it to be their imagination. Too long of a day at work, sleep deprivation, or too much alcohol. Having muggle parents has an advantage sometimes you know. I know how to talk to them about it in a subtle way. Although….’ Hermione thought aloud. “I do suppose I will have trouble without the translation charm...”. It wasn’t like she could speak Spanish. She actually wasn’t bilingual at all. On the hand Charlie was but he only knew Romanian and Bulgarian…..

  
“What about just casting the spell on yourself before going in wherever we go?” the redhead suggested.

  
Hermione pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose, completely embarrassed for feeling frustrated enough to forget something so simple. “Oh…Ah yes,” she said quietly. “I don’t know why I didn’t think about that.” 

  
Charlie chuckled at her expense. “Still. You've never been one much for field work if I can recall. Then randomly last minute you're up for trekking halfway across the world into the jungle on whim?” 

  
Hermione huffed at him not wanting to be questioned for her debatably bad or good decision. 

  
“Come on. What is it?” he pried on. 

  
“As a good researcher it is crucial to experience all forms of study,” she said formally adjusting sitting up a bit higher for confidence. “First hand knowledge leads to a different perspective you can apply elsewhere.” 

  
Charlie nodded slowly in either mockingly or in agreement “While I may be inclined to agree with that, you've had what? Fives years to apply that to your study in the department. It’s not like this is the first magical creature expedition.” 

  
“Well dragons are one of the most important creatures,” she said a little too harshly before realizing it. So as an apology she gave him a bit of a weaker voiced truth. “Plus having you is a bit more reassuring. You are the best with them and I know you. I don’t have to hold up with some stranger for weeks.” 

  
“I will take the compliment….” he said crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his head, finally appearing satisfied. It was a bit more distracting than she cared to admit. All the years of dragon taming he was by far the fittest of the Weasley’s and anytime he stretched his arms it reminded her of that “...but I still don’t believe you,” Charlie added after a second.

  
Hermione rolled her eyes and exhaled heavily. He was as pushy as ever. Out of all his siblings he shared the most characteristics that Fred and George did with the calmness of Bill. Percy, Ron and Ginny were of a less pushy and joking nature. Granted Ron tried at times to be funny, but he almost always failed miserably. Many times she had tried to pretend she didn’t know him.

  
Knowing he wouldn’t let it go without becoming an increased annoyance and creating a bit of tension between them, or well within her, she started to cave “I just needed to get away alright?” she admitted with a bit of irritation. Charlie only raised his eyebrows at her in response and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to fool him for a minute. “Fine. My ex won't leave me alone,” she confessed a bit more quietly although it still held bitterness. “He doesn't exactly like being turned down…” 

  
“And pray tell who would that be?” he asked like she knew he would. 

  
“You don’t know him,” Hermione said simply. She didn’t exactly like discussing him. It had been quite the ordeal when they started dating after all. Making both the Prophet, and causing some drama with her friends. Harry and Ron hadn’t been pleased at all, but at least she had had Ginny on her side since she was dating Blaise at the time.   
“Mkay…..” Charlie dragged out slowly. “Just call me curious then.” 

  
Hermione frowned at his presidency and debated it. Not many knew exactly the reason behind their break up, but then again she supposed it wouldn’t hurt especially if she was conservative with the details. The redhead wasn’t aware of the drama after all considering he lived in Romania, and her life wasn’t exactly a family discussion with her lack of involvement with them since she and Ron broke up. She had the occasional dinner there, but that was about it especially since Ginny had moved out.

  
“Theo,” the witch grumbled distastefully. His name left a bad taste in her mouth now. “Theodore Nott. He was in our year at Hogwarts. Slytherin.” 

  
“Slytherin?” Charlie said, sounding impressed. “My my. How darish of you.” 

  
Hermione’s mood instantly lightened and she smacked his exposed ankle playfully. “Stop it! He wasn’t always an asshole. He just got to be so much more posh and stuck up as we got older. Formal. Arrogant. It started when his dad made him second in command in the company.” 

  
“I see,” he hummed thoughtfully. “Sounds like the opposite of me. No wonder he is annoying.” 

  
Hermione furrowed her brows and thought about it. She hadn’t exactly thought to compare Theo with anyone she knew. The redhead actually wasn’t wrong. “Pretty much.”  
“How long ago did you break up? Like the day before we left?” Charlie asked her curiously. 

  
“No,” she grumbled, shaking her head. “Nearly three weeks. Stupid arse git won’t leave me alone.” Digging the heel of her new boots into the dirt she tried imagining it was Theo’s face. 

  
“Language!” Charlie suddenly scolded her dramatically. 

  
Hermione popped her head up in surprise. The Weasley boys were not one for respectable language, but seeing his smile she shrugged at his playfulness with her own. “What can I say? Your brother rubbed off on me.’ 

  
Charlie winced at the mention, and Hermione watched him throw a rock into the river with a little more force than necessary. “Yea. I admit it’s hard to see you as anything else even after all these years.” 

  
“Then I’m quite disappointed in you Charlie Weasley,” she said, not letting the hurt sound in her voice. That was a struggle she had dealt with in the public eye for a short time after their break up. Even though they had dated hardly four months it had still been a spectral. As the Prophet put it “The Golden Trio Finally Falls Apart Due to The Trauma of War”. 

  
“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized a bit dejected. ”We don’t exactly hang out often. It’s just the first thing that really comes to mind.” 

“Well it’s been five years already. I’m not a total stranger you know,” she said looking at him out of the corner of her eye. 

  
“I know that, but I work in Romania. Hardly ever home except for Christmas and big events. I mean hard to keep tabs on everyone unless they write or visit me,” he said. “Dragons take a lot of my time.”

  
“Is that a request for me to start writing to you?” Hermione asked him, torn between a joke and seriousness. She had always gotten on well with the man.

  
“I wouldn’t be opposed,” he said without much emotion.

  
Hermione thought about it. It would be nice to talk with someone else. She didn’t exactly have a lot of friends. Charlie was smart, but full of adventure and laughs she lacked. Maybe he was exactly what she needed.

  
“Okay. So. Clingy ex,” Charlie brought back up, changing the subject and taking her focus off him. “Maybe you just need to get yourself a new boyfriend?” 

  
“I don’t want some new bloody boyfriend,” Hermione said instantly. She had just gotten out of a long term relationship. Throwing herself into another sounded daunting, and thankfully Charlie seemed to pick up on that quickly. 

  
“Alright ditch the boyfriend idea then,” he suggested. “...and just find a friend or fuck buddy willing to help you to rub you moving on in his face? I know some good tricks to trigger a bloke. Fred and George aren’t the only tricksters in the family after all,” he smirked in a mischievous and oddly satisfying way. “They just like to show off.” 

  
“Are you volunteering?” she asked on reflex. On top of having few friends she had even fewer male friends. Then she realized how eager she sounded and flushed.

  
Charlie sat up right quickly with wide eyes. “You --- but ---- you— what me? No. No no I wasn’t meaning to imply that just….I uh...eh...” Charlie stopped, and cleared his throat. “Bollocks….Stumbled over myself on that one didn’t I?” 

  
Hermione laughed feeling more at ease. She couldn’t see his blush in the near darkness now but she knew he was sporting one as well. “Maybe just a little.” They sat there a moment longer, and obviously the redhead had embarrassed himself enough he didn’t speak. For some reason Hermione couldn’t help, but smile because of it. 

  
Getting up she dusted off her bum of dirt. Not that it mattered considering she was going to change into her night shorts, but she repeated the action playful when she noticed Charlie shift seemingly uncomfortably. A flustered Charlie was proving as fun as a confident one.

  
“Are you going to stay up and watch out a bit longer? I mean they only ever spot it during the late morning or evening. It would have gone past by now.” 

  
“Nah I uh….I’m going to stay out a bit longer. You never know,” he answered.

  
Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh some more at his sheepish sound. “Night Charlie,” she smiled but the redhead was staring up through the canopy now looking at the half moon. 

  
“Night Hermione,” he said softly as she walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, although it went about as normal, there seemed to be something lingering in the air between her and Charlie. Even as they skived off traveling to the last wizarding village in favor of the closest muggle one. They visited a few pubs, and restaurants as well as a forest reserve and zoo. There were many outgoing people who were happy to converse, and she tried getting directions to people who may have heard such rumours before. 

  
Out of all the locals they had talked to, or well she had talked to while Charlie merely listened and looked around curiously, was that there were random storm clouds that appeared and even some that moved unusually fast. Neither which the muggles considered uncommon with the tropical environment, and strong breezes moving inland off the coast often. There were a couple rumours they had heard about lava randomly bursting out of nowhere from the sides of volcanoes, but either one they didn’t believe it like her, or two they considered it to just be a natural phenomenon due to too much pressure build up in a single location of it instead of from the pit and the whole thing erupting. They took the occurrence as a good sign. 

  
Trying to let out a little of her continued frustration, Hermione couldn’t help but do a little muggle exploring since they were dressed as tourists anyway. They visited some of the tourist spots, and she showed Charlie about certain different muggle items and hobbies. Like snorkeling and diving without a bubble head charm. While Charlie had shown general interest they both discussed, and had a good laugh over how his dad would react to such things. 

  
All in all while the day was pretty pleasant in the end it was still an unsuccessful day, in her opinion anyways. Charlie saw it as confirmation, from both wizards and muggles, that since the story was pretty similar it created proof considering neither community was involved with the other. He did get her to agree that it showed some validation. Some, because still there was nothing to go off of. 

  
Eventually the redhead talked her into visiting the eastern volcano shortly before sunset. She wasn’t opposed and agreed it was a good time to do so. Although she couldn’t say she was happy about it. 

  
They stopped by their campsite for dinner first, having eaten lunch out in the muggle world. Something they would have had to do anyways to grab their brooms. Despite absolutely hating flying it was needed in the jungle environment. Even knowing the location apparating put them at risk of landing next to a jaguar or a fallen tangle of vines. 

  
Charlie did the cooking, and while they were waiting for the pasta to boil and meatballs to finish browning she simply admired the man. Ever since he had made the comparison between himself and Theo she had taken to noting every little detail that made a difference. From personality, hobbies, and even just physical stance. Not counting physical differences like the redhead’s broad tan shoulders, long hair, and tattoos. Theo was thin and tall with well trimmed short hair on top of flawless pale skin. 

  
“It’s nice to see a man that can cook,” Hermione complemented as she simply watched the redhead work. He slid the herbs and spices off the cutting board and into the pot where the sauce was simmering before putting the lid back on. 

  
“You know my mum,” he said toweling off his hands and throwing it over his shoulder. “Call it a family trait.” 

  
“I'm rubbish at cooking. I’m good at potions so I don’t understand why,” she pouted thinking about it. She watched the patterned tattoo on his shoulder widened and elongate as he turned around to face her for a minute. 

  
“Maybe because potions are complex and cooking is simple in comparison,” he said. 

  
“Maybe I just need to practice more when I get home. I’m tired of ordering bloody take out. I admit I got a little spoiled with Theo’s house elves,” she confessed feeling horrible about herself for the time spent enjoying their manual labor. Just like all the other house elves they insisted they wanted to work and it was their purpose. They had been in his families for decades also and of course Theo had no desire to encourage their leaving either. She had given up after the first eight months together. 

  
“Just find someone that can cook,” Charlie suggested turning back around. “You don’t have to be brilliant at everything.” 

  
“I’m not brilliant at everything. It would be wrong to make that assumption,” she told him. “Excluding divination of course. That hardly counts as a field of study. No one is good at it.” Hermione could practically feel him rolling his eyes. “Honestly I’m serious. I don’t think I’m good at everything. Far from it. It’s not like I’m good at taming dragons like you are.”

  
“Well thank you,” he said with a grin, turning his head enough to look at her. 

  
“Perhaps I do need someone different than me,” she pondered aloud as Charlie took the meatballs off the fire. “Theo was actually pretty similar to myself when I think about it. Brilliant at books, logic, organization. He just was more formal and business focused about it all than I am. I’m more about the actual study and application versus how to use it to my advantage.” 

  
Charlie huffed a laugh and sat everything on the side to cool before taking up a seat beside her. She had sat far enough away from the fire that she wouldn’t get hotter. It proved a good idea considering the sweat on the man’s freckled chest which caused his lightly defined muscles to shine. Realizing she was staring at the dragon tattoo swirling one of his pecs she looked away. 

  
“Plenty of blokes, or damn near all of them, fit that criteria Hermione,” he said wiping himself down with the towel and tossing it over near the food. 

  
“That hardly helps now does it,” she said dismissively. 

  
“You know what I mean,” he said, giving her that pointed look she often gave others.

  
“Well you know how much more complex it is than that,” she went on to try and explain. “It’s not just finding someone that compliments all of me and likes me in return. I need someone that doesn’t think of me as some prize because of the war. At this point I don’t care if it’s just for a night, it doesn’t even have to be a serious relationship. I just want to not have to think about the public or anyone’s perception. Whether or not a family is going to approve of me and my passions. How it will affect them and the fu ….” 

  
Taking her completely by surprise, what she was trying to get across was interrupted by Charlie pressing his lips against hers. It was firm, strong and confident but it ended after only fifteen seconds. However it was long enough to have her eyes closed and lips following his. Her face reddened instantly from the enjoyment. Having briefly thought about the action before, or well a few times all throughout knowing him, she hadn’t actually expected it to happen. Even after his little fumble over miscommunication last night. 

  
“You think too much,” the redhead said with a soft smile as she opened her eyes. He seemed immensely pleased with himself to have silenced her and taken her by surprise. Actually he looked much too satisfied with himself. 

  
Hermione swallowed and searched his blue eyes. When she did he began studying her face seeming to search for something. Then something twisted pleasantly in her stomach, and she found herself pressing their lips together with a desire she didn’t know she had.

  
The man instantly held onto her ribs as she moved herself into his personal space, keeping them both upright and so she wouldn’t just climb into his lap and push him down. His lips continued to be firm and solid as they started truly snogging. They held all the foundation she felt like she needed whether he knew it or not. 

  
Maybe he did. Hermione hoped so because she definitely couldn’t say it. Something about Charlie, that made him different from the other Weasley’s, was his ability to read past the given words. She knew it was one of the reasons why he was so good with the dragons. He could read their body language. 

  
Hermione's hands left his red hair disheveled despite being tied up and she mindlessly ran them all over his skin. When she let her palms cross over his defined pecs and nipples he inhaled sharply out of surprise. Probably having just expected her to trace his tattoos. 

  
“Bloody hell Hermione….” Charlie said breathlessly, breaking their kiss “Told you not wearing a shirt pays off.”

  
Out of a bold move of confidence from his own, Hermione guided his hands down to the hem of her dress causing his eyes to widen. While she considered the jaguar printed, hardly thigh covering, dress whorish and tasteless she had decided to wear it to blend in with the other muggle tourists. Looking like locals with a British accent would draw more attention than they wanted.

  
Since she had already gotten to her knees to properly snog him his fingers moved up beneath the snug dress with ease. Hermione watched his nostrils flare and pupils dilate. “You said I need to find someone,” she whispered hoping to sound seductive, and not insecure. “Even if it’s just for a few shags.”

  
“Hermione…..” he dragged out in a deep voice that was a mixture of warning and plea. 

  
“Are you saying no Charlie?” she asked innocently playing off the Slytherin habit of fake tones she had picked up spending so much time with them. Hermione didn’t want to let him hear the sudden amount of worry and second guessing she was feeling from practically jumping at the redhead. There was a chance she overstepped.

  
Charlie growled lowly in his throat and started lifting up her dress, shifting it up over her curved hips. “I could never say no to you.”

  
With a final swift move he pulled the printed dress over her head, letting it fall somewhere without thinking, and instantly took her bra covered breasts in his large hands. Squeezing at them like he wanted to memorize their shape that was overly large, and their feel. They were distracting enough though that he paid no mind to how her bushy hair practically fell down out of its knotted mess on top of her head. 

  
Instead he just reached up and captured her lips again as he traced the lining of remaining fabric until he reached the back. As he opened it she let it fall off her shoulders, but she questioned the decision when he instantly pinched a nipple causing her to squeak as it formed a peak. 

  
When he continued to tweak it as their tongues started invading each other's mouths, and the redhead caressed her side she started losing the stability in her body to stay upright. The pressure between her legs increased as her nerve endings started sparking in little teasing bursts like the baby dragon spitting fire on his neck. Slowly she encouraged him to follow her and pulled them both down so she could lay on the ground. The dirt wasn't exactly her ideal place to be nearly naked, but it fit Charlie so much she was finding in incredibly hot. 

  
Apparently the redhead enjoyed the change of position which allowed him to hover over top of her. She enjoyed it also since she didn't have to do anything and she could appreciate his hard earned body by squeezing her hands up his strong biceps. Hermione moaned when he ground what was his hardened cock against her pubic bone.

  
“What...what do you want?” he asked, taking to kissing her jawline and tracing the knickers that sat in her hip with his thumb, clearly wanting approval before he did anything. 

  
“I want you Charlie. I…..I want you,” she said and then she winced hearing the desperation in her own voice. It felt too true, and like something was breaking between them. Something she didn't know was there. Her sex was throbbing with want but it didn't feel like the driving force behind what was happening. 

  
Charlie placed an opened mouth kiss on her neck as he hooked his fingers under the band. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to regret this….” he trailed off.

  
Hermione bit her lip with only minimal hesitation. She trusted Charlie. “As long as you shag me and don’t leave me half arse naked in the jungle I won’t be regretting it,” she said softly. 

  
“Well first we need to solve the half arse naked part then,” he smirked, and the redhead sat up on his haunches. Lifting her bum onto his knees easily as if she was weightless as he slid the scrap of light blue fabric she called her knickers down her legs and over her feet.

  
Once she was fully naked before him he just looked at her. “Merlin you’re just as beautiful as I thought you’d be…” he breathed letting his eyes rake up and down her body. She suddenly felt the need to cover herself as a fierce blush over took her face, but she didn’t. 

  
“Think about me like this much then?” she asked half way dreading the answer. He was implying he had, but honestly her confidence for the most part had been shot once Theo had cheated on her. 

  
“Might have…..might have crossed my mind last night,” he admitted, a little shy like with a slight blush she could finally see even under his tanned face. 

  
Hermione exhaled a laugh of relief with a small smile. She finally noticed the prodomant tent in his beige trousers, and a shiver of fresh lust shot through her knowing she had done that to the man. Nothing was ever as confidence boosting as the simple primal response she could provoke in someone. 

  
“Is this where you leave me laying here like a prat naked or is this where you shag me?” she asked when he didn't make any further move. That seemed to shake the redhead out of his trance. His eyes found hers and stayed stuck there as he opened his trouser. 

  
Her jaw dropped involuntarily as Charlie pushed them and his pants down to his knees. Exposing his most private unseen region, especially if the tan line was anything to go by. For some reason it reminded her of the jungle they were in, like the dragons she knew and the one they were searching for. Especially with how predatory and impressive he was. 

  
The man's cock was thick, and his hips stockier than expected. Not that she should have thought differently with how the rest of his body was. His bush of dark red curls was wide and dense. If she didn't already feel like her lower lips were absolutely dripping wet the sight would have filled her knickers with excessive arousal. 

  
Charlie wrapped a hand around his erection and started stroking himself. It was dark with desire and she wasn’t sure she would ever get enough of the right. She thought she could be content to just watch him wank. That was until he was leaning down over top of her, and guiding his cock into her wet folds.   
  
When Hermione felt the hard head of his shaft entering her she groaned. Her body happily accepted his length even though he was wide enough it felt like he was filling her up completely. Stretching her slick channel in a way no one else’s cock had. 

  
Once he was fully shealth, her eyes fluttered open to see him monitoring her expression. Then he withdrew and snapped his hips forward quickly causing her to gasp. The redhead suddenly looked so much like one of the twins as he grinned and began moving in and out of her at a determined speed for having just started. Each time he pushed back into her it had her growing more and more breathless. 

  
It was appearing to have the same effect on him. She noticed his long tied up hair had fallen forward over his shoulder, and it swayed every time he thrust into her. The humidity of the jungle caused a small sheen of sweat to break out across his skin again. Unlike the sweat from the fire she found herself wanting to lick it so she could taste him.   
The only thing she was regretting was not allowing herself the opportunity to suck his cock before they jumped straight into the shagging. She supposed they had plenty of days left for that if he was willing to do it again, and she desperately hoped so. Charlie was getting whimpers and moans out of her that anywhere else would have been out of place, but where they were they blended right in. 

  
Hermione could hear and feel his balls slapping against her bum, and it had her wrapping her legs around the back of his thighs wanting to keep him closer, deeper inside her. Either it worked or he got the message because he withdrew less and just started snapping his hips hard against her. It caused his pubs to constantly rub against her clit causing coils to spring to life under her skin. 

  
Each time he pressed into her, her exposed back scraped the ground as she was moved backwards from strength. Hermione didn't know what was under her. Rocks, bark, sticks. In the moment she hardly cared because it was only adding to the stimulation she was receiving. It didn’t feel like it would ever be enough. 

  
“Char….ohhh…..” she tried wanting to encourage him to go harder, but he was shagging her hard enough she couldn’t focus on forming a proper word. 

  
Dropping his head down quickly despite his hair being in the way, Charlie grabbed a nipple in-between his lips, and sucked it into his mouth. Every breath he took pulling it deeper in, and every slide out causing him to tug on it. Each time dragging a mewl out of her.

  
Hermione dug her nails into the dirt feeling so close to the edge the faster he thrust. She wasn't sure how much further he could go but she wanted him as far inside her as he could get. Maybe it was because he kept hitting that sweet spot inside her every time. Either he was just talented at shagging or that slight curve of his cock was a natural blessing. 

  
As her back started to arch, her walls tightening around him, she was able to feel every groove, every indent and the prominent vein on his length. He let her breast fall from his mouth, and perhaps sensing her upcoming climax put his hands on the ground just behind her shoulders so when he started pounding into her like an animal she was stuck in place. 

  
Hermione cried out loud and reached up to hold onto his neck as she started to come. His enthusiasm increased ten fold as her pussy clenched around him and the sound of their skin smacking together had her bearing down on him even more although it shook her entire body.

  
Charlie’s movements became erratic, and then much to her disappointment just as she started dropping off the high of her orgasm he withdrew himself from her and started fisting his cock in desperation over top of her. He looked between them to his cock for all of two seconds before letting his eyes rake up her chest before settling into her chocolate eyes. 

  
As soon as they met Hermione saw his face tense before his lips even parted. She looked down her body to see the man coming on her stomach. Spurts of white leaving the slit of his cock over and over like an erupting volcano. The hot and heavy pants above her were beautiful and all paired together was enough to cause her tender lower lips to ache again. 

  
His hand slowly stilled probably from exhaustion at the rate they had been going. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. It forced him to let go of his deflating cock, and hold himself back up on both hands as she pulled him down for another kiss. 

  
She could feel his nostrils flaring with a need for air, and after a few seconds she took pity on him by letting up her hold. He didn't pull away though. The redhead just simply dropped his sweaty forehead to her collarbone, and continued gathering his breath. 

  
Hermione sighed a deep breath of her own. Her body tingled with pleasure, and she felt more satisfied than she had in a long time. At least physically. She didn't let herself think, or hope, about mentally. It was just Charlie, and that was all that mattered here. 

  
She enjoyed the feeling of his chest heavy against hers like a comforting weight, and his hot pelvis still nestled between her legs. Rubbing her hands down the back of his shoulders soothingly Hermione cherished the moment of freedom she was being given. Even more freeing considering where they were. If the bloke would shag her into the ground like that every time she would let him shag her anywhere outside. Considering she wasn’t one for rough or outside sex that said a lot. 

  
Admiring the sky just as Charlie was starting to chuckle against her neck was when she saw it. A dark grey and maroon red dragon that appeared to have the texture of a rock flying above them just above the canopy. She blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't some hallucination from ecstasy, and just watched it soar lazily to the point she had to twist her head. 

  
Hermione gasped when the dragon suddenly morphed into that of a storm cloud, swiftly moving as though a strong breeze was blowing it. Which it was since a dragon's wings were moving it along inside. The cloud was too fluid and real, changing with the wind for it to be a transformation. Either it had invisibility properties like that of the demiguise or was able to somehow form a thick enough amount of moisture to fully encase it. Maybe both.

  
When she fully grasped what she had seen she started shoving at Charlie trying to get him off. “Where are the brooms? Go! Off! Go grab your broom!” she rambled in a panic still pushing at him. 

  
“What?” he said, confused lifting up.The redhead let himself be pushed off, and over onto the ground. 

  
“The dragon!” Hermione said scrambling to her feet, forgetting her state of dress or the fact she was covered in dirt. “I saw the dragon! Just there!” She pointed to the sky. “It just flew over! It’s a cloud! Go get your broom! Get on! Follow it! Come on let’s go!”.

  
“Oi! My naked arse is not getting on a bloody broomstick!” Charlie frowned, raising up to his elbows. “Summon my bloody clothes, and quit threatening my bollocks with wood burn. I can’t shag you again if they are sore.”

**Author's Note:**

> You are free to add my authors account on Facebook, Rayne Undesirable, for snippets, general fanfic/HP meme sharing, new fic link sharing, recommendations, and it is where you can nag me. It is purely a fanfic focused account.


End file.
